Reaching For the Future
by lysa.mcrorie
Summary: This is multi-chapter, it involves Rick and Beth prior to the apocalypse ... and forward in a different way than the show. This is not an AU storyline ... this is what Beth lives through when she is dying in "Waiting for Superman".
1. Sixteen

**Chapter 1 - Turning Sixteen**

"Bye daddy!" Maggie called out as she ran to climb in her friend's car. Beth waved to her from the front porch of the old farmhouse. Walking over, she dropped into the swing and sat there, swinging back and forth as the screen door creaked open.

"Time to come in and get washed up," Hershel spoke to her.

"Two more minutes please," Beth asked.

"Now Beth," Hershel spoke sternly.

Sighing to herself, she got up and headed inside the house. She walked over and kissed her mom good night and headed for the stairs. She started to climb the stairs but stopped. She turned and walked into living room where her father sat. "Daddy, I was wondering what we were doing for my birthday next week."

"Why? Do you have plans?"

"No, it's just Eliza and Megan were wanting me to go to the mall with them after school. They have both requested to buy me one thing for my birthday, and they understand the rules about my clothes."

"I don't think you'll be able to because we have the church picnic that day. We also have to get ready for the guest preacher coming out to the house, so you will be busy with chores," Hershel spoke, not looking up from his bible.

"That day is my sixteenth birthday, I was hoping to spend some time with my friends for a change," Beth spoke softly.

"I know it is your birthday, but we have things happening around here instead that more precedence over a birthday party," Hershel spoke sternly.

"You don't care what Maggie does but you won't give me any freedom! I feel like I am suffocating!" she screamed and fled upstairs. The door to her bedroom slammed hard.

He got up and headed for the stairs … only to find Annette blocking his way. "I am going up there and teach her a lesson in respecting her elders."  
"And if you lay one hand on my child, you will be the one getting the 'respecting elders' lesson from me!" she snapped. "You are making all these plans, and doing all these things, but the one day a year that Beth has to herself you practically tell her she can't do anything. Chores, cleaning for a man I didn't say was welcome here, you are impossible."

"What do you mean he's not welcome here?" Hershel asked. "He's the guest speaker of …"

"I don't like the man, I don't like the way he looks at Maggie," she snapped. "He may be a guest speaker, but he sees your oldest daughter in need of converting from a sinner … his way!"

Hershel stared at her for a long moment then snarled before returning to his bible study. Shaking her head, Annette returned to her knitting on the couch.

A week passed and the day arrived … Beth's sixteenth birthday. She opened her eyes to see her mom standing in the door with a tray of food. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" She walked over and sat on the bed, handing Beth a card. "This is from your father and me."

Beth opened the card and read it. She smiled and held it to her chest before kissing her mother. She placed the napkin across her lap and reached for her fork. She noticed the look on her mother's face. "Is something wrong mom?"

"No, my little girl is all grown up, turning 16 years old today and being the bright young beautiful woman you are," she smiled and kissed her.

The door opened as Maggie came rushing in and landed on the bed, careful not to toss the tray around. She handed Beth a card. Beth grinned and opened it. She read the card and kissed Maggie on the cheek as she saw the card inside. "What's this?"

"It is a gift card for you to buy whatever you want … $100; me and Abby went in together and got it for you," Maggie grinned.

"Thank you!" Beth squealed.

Reaching into her apron, Annette pulled an envelope out and handed it to Beth. "This one is from me only."

Taking it, she opened the card and read it with Maggie looking over her shoulder. "Thank you momma." Looking in the envelope, she saw a wad of money folded up. She pulled it out and counted out $100. "Momma, are you sure about this?"

"Quite sure, and here's the deal … your father left at 530a and will be back here by 230p so that is how much time you have to eat and the two of you to run," Annette smiled and rose.

"But I have school," Beth started.

"I already called and told them you were not feeling well. Hurry up and eat so you and Maggie can go shopping for your birthday," Annette smiled and left.

"EEEKKKKEEEKK!" Maggie and Beth both squealed and started eating.

"Which mall do you want to go to?" Maggie asked as they climbed in the car.

"Straight to school because here comes daddy," Beth spoke softly.

"Let me deal with daddy," Maggie spoke. "Get in the car."

Beth slid into the car as Hershel's car pulled around to park beside her. "I went by the school to make sure Beth was there and come to find out, she's at home."

"She's in my car and we're leaving now," Maggie explained. "She needs some time with me."

"She needs to go to school."

Maggie walked over to Hershel and laid her hands on his shoulders. "Daddy, remember that conversation Annette had to have with me that you couldn't handle?"

"Yes."

"I am having it with Beth. We were getting ready to head to the store for those items she will need. She was not feeling well so Annette called the school to tell them she wouldn't be there and then she went to the bathroom and well here we are."

"I see," Hershel spoke, running his hand over his face. "Are you going to take her to school or not?"

"No; we're going to go get what she needs and ride around and talk. We might get out for a little bit, all in what she feels comfortable doing."

"All right, thank you Maggie," Hershel smiled and kissed her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled some money out and pressed it into her hand. "I was going to give Beth this for her birthday at school, but I think I will let you do it."

"Don't be sad daddy, you had no idea," Maggie smiled and kissed him as she took the money. "Want to come and talk to her?"

She slid the money back into his hand as he walked over and knelt by Beth's window. "I am sorry I gave you a hard time about wanting to be out on your birthday. After dealing with your mother, she made me see that keeping you here on such a special day would be wrong." He took her hand and pressed the money into it. "I went by the school to give you this but they said you weren't there. Maggie explained it to me where you were heading. Talk to her Beth, let her help you through this. Maggie understands, and so does your mother what you're going through. I love you."

"I love you daddy," Beth smiled and leaned out to kiss him.

"You girls be safe," Hershel smiled as Maggie cranked the engine. He rose and waved to them as they backed out of the yard.

"What did you tell him?" Beth asked as they headed up the drive.

"I told him it was your time of month," Maggie grinned. Beth looked over at her and shook her head. "Well it worked and he's not mad."

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Beth giggled and shook her head.

Pulling into the mall parking lot, the girls climbed out as Abby ran over to them. "I got your text, how in the world did you pull it off?"

"Told daddy she was PMSing and needed therapy," Maggie chuckled as Beth giggled.

"Well, it's your 16th birthday and we are giving you therapy!" Abby laughed as the girls headed inside.

"I have never spent this much money before on clothes," Beth smiled as she sat down at the food court.

"At least they are nice clothes, though I don't think that one fits in daddy's idea of what you should be wearing," Maggie grinned. Her eyes ran over the crowd before a low whistle escaped her lips. "Hello good looking."

Beth turned to follow Maggie's gaze to a couple of guys gathered by the front entry. Shaking her head, her eyes go over the crowd until they lock … with a pair of eyes her color. She smiles and he smiles back; her cheeks flush slightly as they continue staring at one another. She notices the gun at his side; he reaches up and points to the patch on his uniform … he's a sheriff. She smiles and gives him a small nod of thanks; he seems to blush and nods back. Clean cut, brown hair, blue eyes, OLDER … he was definitely her type. She takes a sip of her drink as he chuckles softly. She smiles and lifts her hand to wave a little. He returns it as he beckons her over to join him.

She looks over at Maggie, who has been quietly watching their exchange. "Go for it," Maggie chuckles. "Man he's cute too."

"I saw him first," Beth replies and gets up. She leaves her bags but carries her drink over with her.

"Bet he's married," Abby whispers as she watches her walk over.

"Damn waste in my opinion," Maggie replied as both girls start laughing.

"Is she really going over there?" Abby asked, watching her.

"Oh damn," Maggie whistled. "Go Beth!"


	2. Salad and Cheesecake

"Hi," he smiles and rises. "I'm Rick."

"Beth," she replies and sits. "Are you from around here?"

"King's County," he replies. "I was dropping off a prisoner so I thought I stop and eat here; that ride can be a bit much, especially without company."

"Where's your partner?"

"He didn't come with me, he stayed at the station."

"How long have you been a sheriff?"

"Sheriff's Deputy, and almost fifteen yeas."

"Sounds exciting." She looks over at the girls and grins. "That's my sister and her friend Abby. They got me out of school today because it's my birthday."

"How old?" He wipes his mouth and takes a sip of his drink.

"Sixteen."

"I remember sixteen," he chuckles. "Have you ate?"

"Not yet," she smiles.

"Would you mind if I bought you lunch? I wouldn't mind the company."

She smiles and nods. "That would be nice thank you, but I make one request … no meat, I am a vegetarian."

"I think I can handle that." He rises and reaches for her cup. "Refill?"

"Please." She hands him her cup and notices the wedding ring. Her fingers briefly touch his, causing her to blush.

He grins and walks to the counter; he refills her drink and orders her something. She sits there, watching him and thinking his wife must be the luckiest woman on the planet. He walks back over with a salad piled high with mixed fruit and mandarin oranges. He hands her a container of bleu cheese dressing, noticing the look on his face.

"Sorry, I got my favorite … I'll go change it."

"No, it's just … it's my favorite too."

He sits down and leans on his arms. "You're kidding? I have yet to meet someone who likes it too."

"We are a very rare breed," she smiles and picks up her fork. "How long have you been married?"

"Fifteen years."

"Does she mind you being a deputy?"

"Yea, a lot. She's tried to get me to quit several times."

"You like your job don't you?"

"I love it actually."

"I think it's wrong of her to want you to quit something you love doing."

He looks at her and smiles. "I'm glad someone understands that. She thinks that since we have a son, I need to set a good example and finding a safer line of work would be the best thing."

"Some women are like that; they want a man to set a good example for their children, but they also want them to not be out in the world. Does that make sense?"

"Makes plenty of sense." He rises. "I need some more food. I'll be right back." He walks over and places another order, turning to look at her over his shoulder. He pays and stands there, waiting and staring at her. Beth's cheeks flush as he walks over with a large salad like hers. "Your salad made me hungry."

"Sorry about that." They eat in silence for a few minutes. "What time do you have to be back?"

"Anytime before my shift starts in the morning," he chuckles. "I am the boss there, the sheriff is out with his back, and I am in charge."

"Lucky you," she giggles. "Thank you for lunch."

"Thank you for the company."

They return to eating in silence; reaching under the table, he takes hold of her free hand and gently squeezes it. He notices the look on her face as he chews quietly. He feels her return the grip as she smiles behind her lettuce and oranges.

"Do you like cheesecake?"

"I haven't had any I like yet."

"Do you eat cheesecake, being a vegetarian and all?"

"I am the type of vegetarian that eats milk and eggs and dairy."

"That's good to know. What would you think I took you over to the Cheesecake House for a slice for your birthday?"

"That's rather expensive."

"Yea well, I would consider it an honor."

She thought for a moment. "You'd better introduce yourself to my sister first before we do that."

"Fine, we will finish eating and I will introduce myself." He grins. "Do you think I will pass?"

"If she starts flirting with you, then you pass."

"I see. Bet you would get jealous."

"Yea." She blushed as the word escaped her lips.

Laying his fork down, he runs his hand over her cheek and moves her hair back over her ear. "It's nice to hear someone would be jealous over me."

"She's not?"

"Nope, she'd rather flirt with my best friend in front of my face."

Impulsively, she grips his hand under the table. "I think she's quite wrong and rude."

"I'm glad you think that way."

In his mind, Rick began to think that Beth was the perfect woman for him, even though she was sixteen years old.

Finishing their food, he takes their trays and dumps them. She rises and accepts his hand; they walk over to where a flabbergasted Maggie and Abby sit. "This is Rick; this is my sister Maggie and her friend Abby. Rick and I are going to the Cheesecake House."

"Beth, I am impressed," Maggie smiles, looking him over a bit.

He grins as he looks at her. "We won't be long if you need to get back."

"No, take your time. Abby and I can get lost in doing stuff."

Beth leans over and picks her bag up. "We can put that in my jeep if you want."

"Okay."

The two stroll off as Maggie and Abby exchange elbows to keep from laughing. "She is so flirting with him." "He's flirting with her too."

Closing the door to his jeep, he stops and looks around. She turns back to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just … I don't … I haven't had a nice time like this in a long time. I don't want to be coming off to strong to you."

"You're not." She reaches her hand out to him and smiles. "Shall we?"

He smiles and takes her hand; they stroll over to the cheesecake house and head inside. "Table for two?"

"Window please," Rick replies.

They walk into the back and they sit at a table for two in the back. "What can I get you?"

"Two slices of the Chocolate Peppermint Cheesecake and two cups of coffee please," Rick orders.

"That sounds delicious."

"Do you drink coffee? How rude of me."

"I like coffee."

"Okay, sorry about that."

"Don't be. How old is your son?"

"He will be 12 his birthday next month. He's a good kid, but he's a momma's boy. He gets picked on at school, and I try to show him things but Lori, that's my wife's name, tells me to leave him alone. I try to get Carl to understand, but he won't listen."

The coffee and cheesecake arrives; the waitress sits their order down and leaves. Smiling, he reaches over and grips her hand. "Happy birthday Beth."

She smiles and picks her fork up, maintaining her grip on his hand. He notices she hasn't let go and smiles. He watches as she cuts into the cheesecake and takes a bite. He knows this is dangerous territory, but she deserves it for her kindness and gentleness. Her eyes light up like the fourth as she savors the cake.

"You like it," he smiles and cuts into his.

"I love it," she whispers. "I have never tried anything so decadent in my life."

"I'm glad."

They finish the cake as the waitress comes over to clear the table and refills their coffee. He leans back and crosses his hands behind his head. She notices the emotions playing across his face. She holds her hand out to him; he looks down and takes it, gripping it gently.

"Talk."

"About what."

"Everything that burdening you."

"No, it's just things I have to deal with."

"At least talk about them. I'm the type of person to talk to and to figure things out."

He looks at her and takes a sip of coffee. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you want."

He takes another sip of coffee, and for some reason he starts telling her all about Lori, Shane and everything he thinks is going on between them.

They step out of the restaurant and shield their eyes from the sun. They walk silently back over to his jeep, hand in hand. He lets her hand go as he slides his arm around her, holding her close to him. She leans her head over against his shoulder as they walk up to the jeep.

He opens the back and pulls her bag out and hands it to her, their hands tangling in the pass across. She reaches her free hand up to his cheek and smiles. "I had a wonderful time."

"I did too, and thanks for letting me talk. I needed that."

"Your welcome." She grips his hand a little tighter as a tear escapes her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."  
"Beth please, what is it?"

"I don't want you to go," she replies softly.

His heart flutters; the rawness of her voice said it all … she was falling for him as much as he was falling for her. "I know, I don't want to go either."

She hears Maggie blow the horn at her and turns to look over her shoulder. "I have to go." Reaching into her pocket, she hands him her cell phone. "Put your number in."

He lets her hand go and hurriedly saves the number; he hands it back to her then fishes his phone out for her to do the same. She programs her number in and returns it. She goes to turn as he touches her shoulder; she turns in time for him to lean over and kiss her. She lets the bag go as her arms snake around his neck as his snake around her waist.

Maggie climbs out of the car, staring at the two of them. "Damn Beth," she whispers.


	3. Getting Ready

"So how old is?" Maggie asks as they continue driving towards home.

"He's been married for fifteen years, he's had his job for fifteen years and his son will be 12 soon," Beth muses softly. "I never asked him his age, I really didn't care."

"How was the Cheesecake House?"

"We had coffee and Chocolate Peppermint Cheesecake."

"That is expensive!"

"I know and he didn't bat an eyelash." Beth looks over at her. "He's sad."

"Why?"

"Lori, that's her name, is two-stepping with his best friend."

"Are you sure he's not saying that?"

"He caught her bent over Shane's car some friend's party."

"Oh. Did he say anything to her?"

"He did and she said that he was lying, of course. He told her what she was wearing and she said that some other girl there that his friend had been hitting on was wearing the same outfit."

"Classical denial on her part. Damn, he seems really nice."

"He is … and he likes bleu cheese dressing too."

"Damn. What else does he like?"

"Working on his truck, country music, some bluegrass music, going fishing," Beth mused. "He's seen Skynrd in concert twice."

"Damn, he sounds like my type of guy," Maggie chuckles.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulls her cell phone out. "He programmed his number in and I gave him mine too."

"Damn."

Maggie's cell phone goes off; she reaches down and picks it up. "Hey Shawna, wassup? No way, are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? We will be there tonight then. Later."

"What?" Beth asked. "Where are you and Abby going?"

"Not me and Abby, me and you little sister … Rowdy Joe's is ours for the night … Carlo let us take the place over for your 16th party!"

"EEEEEKKKKKEEEKKK," Beth giggles. "But how will we get daddy to let us go?"

"I don't know, but I will figure something out," Maggie smiles as they pull into the driveway.

She puts the car in park as they climb out, grabbing their bags. They head up the front porch as Patricia opens the door. "Hello birthday girl!"

"Hi Patricia," Beth smiles and kisses her cheek. "What smells so good?"

"Church Social Cooking," Patricia chuckles. "Your mom and I are the heads of the committee for tonight."

"Sounds like fun," Maggie muttered.

"I am glad you two are back," Annette smiles as she walks in. "We are hosting the church social AT the church tonight so you two need to find something to do."

"Have you heard of Rowdy Joe's?" Maggie asked politely.

"Yea it's the non-alcoholic place down on Route 332," Patricia smiles. "Love that place."

"Would that be appropriate to take a 16 year old?" Maggie asks.

"More than appropriate," Annette smiled. "I don't mind letting your father go there." She catches the look in Maggie's eyes. "Beth, why don't you try on some of your new clothes for me so I can help you decide on what to wear."

"Okay momma," Beth smiles as she lays her cell phone and keys on the table before heading upstairs.

"What do you have planned?" Patricia asks as the door shuts.

"We have a group of friends from all over coming, there's about fifty people going to be there," Maggie giggles softly. "She knows Shawna is going to be there, but she's not sure if anyone else will be. Will the cake be there on time?"

"We're finishing it now," Annette smiles. "Abby is picking it up, but her brother Nixon is coming in so Beth will think it's for the church social tonight."  
"Perfect," Maggie smiles as she grabs Beth's phone. "I need to make a call."

She runs to the porch and scrolls through the numbers. She finds his and presses send. "Hey Rick, it's Maggie … look I took Beth's phone so I could invite you tonight. We are having a party for her over at Rowdy Joe's. Do you know where that is? Yea, that's the one. Can you make it? I know it's short notice but this is a major surprise, and she will be thrilled if you can make it. Okay, that's fine if you can and I understand if you can't. It was nice to meet you too. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Patricia asks, walking out on the porch. "I noticed you grabbed Beth's phone and not your own."

"She met this guy at the mall, I think he's like double her age but he is so nice and so cute. She really enjoyed talking to him and he gave her his number. I called him to invite him to the party."

"Isn't that a little dicey with his age?"

"He's a Sheriff's Deputy in King's County."

"Well now, a police officer," Patricia smiles. "That makes a difference."

"What makes a difference?" Hershel asks, stepping onto the porch.  
"Maggie and I were talking about if it would be easier for Shawn to be a regular police officer or a sheriff's deputy when he graduates."

"Hmm," Hershel muses as Maggie smiles, "I see the problem."

Maggie looks down at the phone. "Rats, I picked up Beth's phone by mistake. No wonder Shawna hasn't called me back." She darts back in the house and runs upstairs, leaving Hershel with a puzzled look on his face and Patricia laughing as she pats his shoulder.

"You took my phone!" Beth snaps at Maggie as she lands on the bed.

"By mistake, I thought it was mine," Maggie smiles and hands it back to her. "So what did you two figure out for her to wear?"

"We haven't because your father won't leave us alone long enough," Annette grins.

"I think you should wear jeans," Maggie hints, "and maybe that shirt with the pink stripes on it."

"I will wear jeans but not that shirt," Beth comments as she reaches into the bag. She pulls a black and white shirt out; the white sticks out from where the black is ripped. She tosses her worn shirt on to the floor and pulls it on as she stands up. The left shoulder hangs low as Beth straightens it.

Maggie whistles as Annette smiles. "Wear that one under a jacket or something."

"That is too cute," Maggie smiles as Beth pulls a box out. "Is this what you got with mom's money?"

"Yep," Beth smiles and pushes the box open.

"Oh my, check out these boots," Annette smiles and picks one up. "Are they meant to look like combat boots?"

"Yea, you fold the top down on them," Beth replies, showing her how its done.

"Now these are cute," Maggie grins as Beth climbs off the bed. She walks into the closet and takes the shirt off and hangs it up. "You're not going to wear it?"

"Not tonight," Beth grins and pulls a bag from the corner. She pulls the cover off the hanger to reveal a long black sleeveless dress. "Yes or no?"

"Not for Rowdy Joe's," Maggie comments, "too much sawdust."

"Sorry, I forgot we were going there," Beth says as she turns around.

The phone vibrates on the bed as Maggie grabs it. She flips her fingers over the display, placing one to her lips to silence Annette. She looks down at the text and grins broadly. _See you tonight - Rick_

"Something I should know," Annette whispers.

Maggie shows her the phone and wags her finger over her lips. "She doesn't know he's coming."

"Good," Annette whispers back.

Beth steps from the closet as Maggie drops the phone. "Was that my phone?"

"Nope nothing."

"Damn."

"Beth Greene!"

"Sorry momma."

"Who were you hoping to hear from? Rick?" Maggie giggles.

"I was hoping he would text me that he made it back okay. He said he would."

"Maybe he's not back yet or maybe he's busy."

"Who's Rick?" Annette asks.

"A guy I met today. He's a deputy in King's County."

"That's not that far from here, I wouldn't mind meeting this young man …"  
"He's not that young," Beth admits. "Momma, he's like double my age and so sweet and kind, and I know daddy would approve."

"Honey come over and sit down." She walks over and sits down. "I know you are 16 today and right now, any guy is the right guy. I don't want you getting hurt, I love you."

"Love you too momma," Beth smiles and hugs her.

A horn blows as Annette turns. "That must be Nixon coming for the food."

"He's not coming tonight, is he?" Beth asks, her skin crawling slightly.

"No, Abby wouldn't dare dream it," Maggie smiles. "We need to get ready."

Three hours later, they pull into Rowdy Joe's parking lot. The place appears to be empty but the lights are on. They climb out and head inside.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells as they walk in.

Beth's hands fly to her mouth as people come over hugging her and wishing her happy birthday. Maggie walks over to Carlo and hugs him, thanking him for the use of the club. She looks over to see Rick leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand.

She walks over and smiles at him. "Thanks for coming."  
"Thanks for inviting me."

"Would you mind doing something for me?"

"What?"

"Being my present to her, we got so caught up in things I forgot to get her something."

He grins and takes a long drink. "I can handle that."

Maggie grins as she vanishes into the crowd. He watches her walk over to Beth and whisper something in her ear. She follows Maggie's gaze to where he's standing; her face beams as they lock eyes. He tilts his drink to her as Maggie tells her the reason he's there. The two sisters squeal as the crowd disperses as the music starts to play.

She walks over to him as he smiles, looking at how she's dressed. "You look gorgeous."

"You look very handsome yourself," she smiles.

Setting his drink down, he walks over and puts his arms around her neck. "Happy Birthday Beth." He leans over and kisses her as the room goes quiet.


	4. Kissing

"This one is from Jana and David!" Maggie calls out.

Everyone applauds as Beth opened the gift. She pulled out a long silk dress the color of sunshine on corn. She holds it up and twirls. "Thank you!"

Rick stands in the corner and smiles. She looks so happy as she kept opening gifts. Ever so often, he catches her staring and smiling at him.

"Last one is from … Mom and Dad and Shawn," Maggie calls out. "They are at a church social this evening, so they sent this along with Abby when she got the cake."

Taking the box from Maggie, Beth opens it and pulls out a long brown leather jacket with sherpa trim on the collar. Rick places his fingers to his lips and whistles with the applause she gets. She grins as she tries it own and twirls.

"All right people, let's give the birthday girl some room to move and the food is ready," Abby calls out, making the crowd disperse.

Making his way through the crowd, he leans down and helps her pick up the discarded wrapping paper. "You got some great stuff, I love that coat your folks and brother got you."

"Me too, it's expensive … I can't believe daddy did that."

"More like mom and Shawn threatened him into it," Maggie chuckles. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

"Thanks for coming," Abby smiles at them. "All night, people have been asking who you are. I tell them you're Beth's new acquaintance and have no idea about anything."

"Well then," he smiles and sits on the floor. "Maybe we should show them a thing or two." He looks at Beth and wiggles his eyebrows. "Care to dance?"

"Love to."

Taking her hand, the two get up and slide onto the dance floor. Everyone starts watching them as the music beat swaps to a dance song. Feet start stomping and hands start clapping as the beat goes up. Rick and Beth laugh with one another as they continue dancing. The party suddenly kicks into high gear as the boot stomping turns to line dancing.

Fingers intertwined, her head on his chest as they dance around the club slowly. The upbeat party music had been replaced with the slow country normally played after the party had ended around 1030p. The cake was gone, the presents unwrapped and now she was in his arms. Her mind raced with the excitement of the day and having him with her made it all that much better.

"I have something for you outside," he speaks into her hair.

"Okay."

They walk arm in arm out the open back door to where most the crowd now gathered around the bonfire. They walked over to his dark blue pickup as he leaned in. He pulled a wrapped present out and handed it to her. Pulling the bow, she carefully opened the box to reveal …

"How beautiful," she breathed.

He pulled the silver heart necklace out and reached out, clasping it around her neck. He sat the empty box inside the truck and kissed her cheek. "I hope you like it."

"I love it."

Maggie walked over and put her arms around her. "Happy birthday sis."

"Thank you."

"Mike and I are going for a ride; if you want to leave, I don't think Rick would mind dropping you off."

"I have no problem with that."

"Be careful."

"We will."

Maggie vanishes back into the crowd as Beth entwines her fingers with his. "Let's go for a walk, want to?"

"Sure," he smiles.

They start walking away from the revelry and party atmosphere, then head down a small hill. They walk together, his arm around her waist as she lays her head on his shoulder. They walk down to a large lake in the middle of a field. She stands there, admiring it as his hands run over her arms.

"You cold?"

"No."

He smiles and slides his arms around her, laying his chin on her shoulder they gaze out. "Any good fish in there?"

"No, my daddy and Otis have already caught all of them."

He stands and turns her around to face him. He leans over and kisses her a second time. Her arms snake back around his neck as his arms slide around her waist. Holding her to him, he lowers her down to the ground as they continue to kiss. They lay stretched by the lake, holding one another and kissing by moonlight.

"I want you to stay," Beth voice trembles when she finally speaks.

"What?" he asks, unsure of what she said.

"Don't go home, stay … come and live with me on the farm," she begins to ramble. "I am so lost without you, I need you so much."

"Beth calm down," he smiles and runs his hand through her hair and pulls her back into another passion-filled kiss. Opening his eyes, he looks down at her. "You just met me."

"I feel like I have known you all my life," she replies.

He smiles, leaning over and kissing her more deeply. His hand roams up her side as her fingers lightly entwine in his hair. He drags his mouth from hers and stares at her. "What is it about me that you like so much?"

"All of you, the total package," she smiles, almost beaming.

"You're not worried about how much older I am than you?" he asks.

"Never once crossed my mind."

He props up on one arm, running his free hand through her hair. "I worry."

"I know."

"I worry because I am falling madly in love with you. I worry because I don't want to leave you alone and have some other guy come in and sweep you off your feet."

"That won't happen, I won't let it."

"How can you stop it? I won't be here, I won't be around to protect you."

"You would if you didn't leave."

"What about Lori and Carl?"

"I leave that in your hands. I can't tell you to stay with me, and I can't tell you to leave her. You have to decide but whatever it is, I am here no matter what."

"You love me that much?"

"Yes."

"Good." He leans over and places his mouth over hers and resumes passionately kissing her.


	5. Homecoming

Gathering the boxes, they head outside to his truck he pulled around. He helps her lay the packages under the cover in back before helping her in. He closes her door and walks around. Climbing in, he cranks the truck and they pull off. The drive is quiet as they roll down the dark country road; she slides over to sit beside him. He wraps his arm around her as she leans her head against him. He kisses the top of her head as they ride in silence.

Flipping on the blinker, he turns right and heads down the long driveway. She sighs softly to herself as they continue riding in silence. He drives down the dirt road, following it as they meander around before pulling in front of the house. He climbs out and walks around; he opens her door and helps her out before closing it. The porch light comes to life as the door opens.

"Beth?" Hershel asks as he walks out. "Where's Maggie?"

"She and Dave went out," Beth smiles. "This is my friend Rick from King's County. He's the Deputy Sheriff there."

"Nice to meet you sir," Rick smiles and extends his hand.

"Likewise," Hershel replies, shaking his hand. "You mean Maggie abandoned you?"

"Uh no," Rick smiles. "I was wanting to spend a little more time with Beth, so I asked Maggie if I could be the one to bring her home."

"Oh, that's different then. Please, come inside," Hershel smiles and opens the door.

"We'll be in after we unload the back," Rick smiles. "Sorry to be bringing her in at such a late hour."

"I understand, it's her birthday," Hershel replies as Rick leans in and hands packages out to her. Beth smiles as takes the rest then slips his arm around her. They walk up the front steps and head inside the house. Beth shows him where to lay the boxes on the loveseat as they sit on the couch opposite Hershel. "So you're a Sheriff's Deputy? How do you like your work?"

"I do sir," Rick smiles. "I've been doing it for the past 15 years. I am in charge at the moment because the Sheriff is out with his back. He should be back on duty in a few more days."

"Are you married?" Hershel asks.

"I won't lie, we are but we are not together. There are papers in the works, and have been. Beth knows all about this too."

"Good, an upfront and open young man, I like that," Hershel smiles. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes sir," Rick smiles as Hershel rises. "Would you like some help?"

"No, you two stay put," Hershel smiles. He heads into the kitchen as Rick leans back into the couch. He slides his arm around Beth and pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"This must be Rick," a female voice speaks.

"Hi momma," Beth smiles as she floats in. "Yes, this is Rick."

"My my, you are handsome," Annette smiles as she sits in the rocker. "Where's your father?"

"Getting coffee," Rick smiles.

"He about had a fit when I told him that Maggie had invited you to the party, and I also warned him you were older than Beth," Annette smiles. "I have never seen her so happy in my life."

"Oh really," Rick grins as Beth blushes.

Hershel comes out with a tray of cups and coffee. "Hello darling, I brought you one too."

"Did they mention to you how old I am?" Rick asks.

"They said you were older than Beth," Hershel comments. "You seem to be about what … 32, 33?"

"34 actually," Rick smiles and takes the cup from him.

"Not bad," Hershel replies. "I don't have to remind you of certain things do I?"

"No sir," Rick gulps softly.

"I own a shotgun and I have a good foot that will be meant for laying across your butt if you hurt her," Hershel reminds him.

Shaking her head, Beth gets a feeling of deja vous . She rises shakily and heads for the door. "Excuse me, I'm getting a little warm." As she goes to walk onto the porch, she falls forward and passes out.

"Beth!" Rick exclaims, high hurdling the couch and kneeling by her side.

"Follow me," Hershel calls out.

Scooping her into his arms, Rick carries her upstairs behind Hershel. He opens her bedroom door as Rick lays her down on the bed. Sitting beside her, Rick lays his fingers on her neck and watches his watch. "Her pulse is slow, but nothing out of normal ranges."

Hershel walks in with a bag of fluids. He rips open a cotton wipe and swabs her arm. Hanging the bag overhead, he ties off her arm and thumps the vein. He pats her arm till it rises and he inserts the needle into her arm. "With her vegetarian lifestyle, there are times she will forget to eat at all."  
"She ate today because I bought her lunch and a large slab of cheesecake. She ate at the party before opening presents," Rick recounts.

"Well now," Hershel speaks and sits. "You got her to eat more in one day than her mother and I have in the past month. The fluid in the bag contains enough protein in a week's worth of meat. Unless she changes her habits, this will happen every week of every month of her life."

"Is there a problem with her being a vegetarian?"

"The problem becomes that if she doesn't get enough protein in her body, it will start to feed on her internal organs and she will not survive. She's a fragile young woman with the heart and spirit of a lioness prowling the savannah."

Rick's eyebrows arch as he looks at her. "Something else I love about her."

"You did say 'love' not 'like', right?"

"Yes, I am in love with your daughter."

"I thought you said that. Have a seat in this chair, I am going to tell her mother what happened. I have no problem as long as you sleep in the chair."

Rick rises as Hershel leaves; he walks over and sits in the chair. Reaching his hand out, he takes hold of hers. "Please Beth, come back to me."

"I am never leaving you," she whispers.

"Good, now get some sleep," he smiles and leans back in the chair as his eyes drift shut.

_Unseen by anyone, two figures enter the farmhouse and stroll up the stairs past Hershel and Annette. The two figures, both female, move into Beth's room and look at her._

"_Does it bother you this is what she wants?" Andrea asked, looking over at her._

"_No, he needs her as much as she needs him," Lori smiles as she brushes her hand over his face._

"_How soon before she needs us?" Andrea asks._

"_Soon enough, soon enough," Lori admits as they fade from view._


End file.
